


Companions

by Shadowlink100



Series: LU Linktober [5]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Hugs, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowlink100/pseuds/Shadowlink100
Summary: A reunion takes place
Relationships: Four (Linked Universe) & Shadow Link
Series: LU Linktober [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950769
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Companions

**Author's Note:**

> One day late

After Four mumbled the word, his shadow made a ripple effect before a person slowly rose from the shadow. The person looked exactly like Four, when the person finally rose out of the shadow Four pulled them into a hug. The group look at the two huggings in confusion, after a while they broke apart, turning to look at the group.  
“This is Shadow, my companion on one of my journeys.” He states to the group before Four starts walking away from them with Shadow following after him, “We better get going before the night is upon us.”


End file.
